Running is one of the exercise approaches favored by most people due to its convenience and simplicity. There are many well-known factors having influence on the running efficiency and safety of the runner, such as environment, a running field, a health status of the runner, running equipments and the like. However, many people do not know that a proper running method is also very important. When an improper running method is used, problems such as respiratory disorder, improper pace and the like may occur while running, which may lead to a lower running efficiency and may even cause damage to the body.